Thrilling
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT/Kagami tak menyangka kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Sialan. Dia harus segera pergi dari sana./Mostly Kagami-center


**Thrilling**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT/Kagami tak menyangka kalau malam ini akan menjadi malam yang mengerikan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Sialan. Dia harus segera pergi dari sana./Mostly Kagami-center**

 **X.x.X**

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing laginya. Mengalun di telinganya bagai melodi yang berhasil menggetarkan hatinya. Seketika itu juga dorongan untuk membuka matanya begitu menguat. Dengan perlahan, permata merah yang awalnya tersembunyi itu pun mulai menunjukkan dirinya.

Kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sempurna. Dengan sedikit rasa pening yang mendera, dia memegang sisi kepalanya dengan surai yang acak-acakkan, mengumpulkan memori tentang apa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Tepat ketika dia telah mengingat rangkaian peristiwa itu, semuanya pun menjadi berubah mengerikan setelah sadar apa yang sedang dia alami saat ini.

Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Angin malam yang datang menyapanya malah seolah berusaha membuat tubuhnya menjadi semakin dingin. Pintu gimnasium sekolahnya terbuka, membiarkan udara yang bergerak itu mengelus-ngelus dirinya yang masih terbalut kaus dan celana _training_. Sempat-sempatnya dia berpikir 'kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci'?—namun dia segera menendangnya jauh-jauh; itu artinya dia akan terkunci di sini sampai besok pagi, kan?

Saat itu juga, dengan kekuatan yang mulai tersedot oleh makhluk di hadapannya, Kagami Taiga berusaha bangkit. Tapi gagal; dia tak bisa. Kekuatan di kakinya hilang. Ditambah lagi ketika sepasang netra merah miliknya bertemu dengan permata biru milik sang pemuda bersurai biru yang kini tepat di hadapannya.

Napasnya tertahan, tenggorokannya tercekat. Otaknya terus memerintahkan dirinya untuk pergi dan kabur.

Dia tidak bisa di sini lebih lama lagi. _Thrilling—so thrilling._

"Ku-Kuro—"

"Kagami- _kun_?"

Sial. Bahkan suaranya pun turut menghilang.

Pemuda bersurai dwiwarna itu berusaha bangkit, mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri. Demi Tuhan, alarm bahaya di otaknya sudah menyala sejak hampir satu menit yang lalu, tapi kakinya terlalu lemas untuk diajak kompromi berlari menjauh dari sana.

Kagami menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia memantapkan hatinya. Pemuda di hadapannya ini mengerikan, apalagi dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini. Rasanya seluruh jantungnya jatuh ke bawah—nyawanya menghilang begitu saja.

Gimnasium ini sepi. Dan salah satu penghuninya kini sedang mengalami debaran jantung yang tidak menentu.

Dia sungguh tidak suka jika adrenalinnya dipacu dengan cara seperti ini.

Keringat dingin sebesar bulir jagung mengalir sempurna dari dahi menuju dagunya. Tangannya bergetar. Dia berusaha mencari tumpuan untuk berdiri, namun nihil. Sekuat tenaga dia menegakkan tubuhnya, walau agak limbung karena situasi yang sedang dia hadapi saat ini.

Pemuda di hadapannya mendekat, berjalan satu langkah dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Kagami- _kun_."

Tidak. Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kagami- _kun_ ' itu tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Dia harus pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau keselamatannya terancam. Dia harus pergi karena dia tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya bersekongkol.

Bukan, pasti pemuda berambut biru pucat itu yang merencanakan semua ini.

Kaki yang masih terbalut celana _training_ panjang itu melangkah mundur. "Kuroko, hentikan."

"Kenapa?" timpal pemuda itu langsung. Wajahnya yang polos dan inosen menatap wajah pemuda yang kini sedang menghirup oksigen dengan sulit. "Kagami- _kun_ tidak suka?"

Apa-apaan pertanyaan seperti itu, Kagami Taiga mengumpat dalam hati. Tentu dia tidak suka. Memangnya ada orang yang suka disuguhkan oleh pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini?

Tidak. Tidak ada yang suka sama sekali—jika orang tersebut bernasib sama dengannya.

"Menjauh." Satu kata titah terucap dari mulut pemuda yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menjauh."

Astaga. Kenapa Kuroko begitu keras kepala? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda bersurai merah-hitam itu sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi?

"Kuroko."

Dan suara yang sempat dia lupakan kini terdengar lagi, menghantarkan impuls ketakutan yang menjalari seluruh saraf di tubuhnya. Getaran di tubuhnya bertambah, degupan jantungnya semakin menggila. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, hitam—semuanya. Satu yang dia pikirkan kali ini adalah kabur.

Ya, dia harus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sini, menjauh dari seorang pemuda datar bernama Kuroko itu.

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah, berusaha membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar. Kali ini tekadnya sudah bulat. Meskipun Kuroko adalah sahabatnya, adalah bayangannya, dalam hal ini ... dia tidak bisa menoleransi perbuatan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Tidak akan pernah bisa seumur hidup.

Ya Tuhan, dosa apa dirinya? Kenapa bahkan pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu tega melakukan ini pada dirinya? Dan yang perlu diingat adalah ... ini sudah malam! Mereka terjebak di dalam gimnasium sekolah yang entah kenapa tidak dikunci oleh sang petugas.

"Kaga—"

"Menjauh—kubilang." Dia semakin memperlebar jaraknya dengan pemuda bersurai biru pucat itu.

"Tapi—"

"Demi Tuhan, Kuroko! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" dia berseru kencang, mengabaikan tatapan sang bayangan yang tersirat heran. Mungkin Kuroko menganggapnya berlebihan, tapi ayolah. Bukan sehari dua hari mereka sudah saling mengenal.

Kagami menguatkan tekadnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya cepat dari sana. Tangannya terjulur mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya sebelum akhirnya dia berlari keluar, menembus dinginnya malam di hari Sabtu ini.

Pemuda itu pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko yang memandangnya inosen dari dalam gimnasium.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah ...," Kuroko menghela napas lelah. "Kagami- _kun_ berlebihan sekali."

Dia tersenyum tipis dan menoleh menatap makhluk yang berhasil membuat _partner_ -nya itu berlari terbirit-birit.

"Rencanaku berhasil. Kau memang cocok membangunkan Kagami- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guk!" Nigou berseru gembira. Dia menggoyangkan ekornya imut.

Tampaknya rencana membangunkan Kagami menggunakan anjing maskot tim Seirin ini adalah ide yang bagus. Suruh siapa ketiduran setelah latihan. Kuroko, kan yang kena getahnya harus menjemput sang cahaya dari sekolah. Padahal ini sudah hampir jam sembilan malam.

"Ayo kita pulang. Untung ayah dan ibu sedang pergi, jadi aku tak dimarahi keluar malam-malam begini."

"Guk!"

"Kita jalan-jalan malam dulu bagaimana?"

"Guk!"

 **Owari**

Halo semua.

Sebuah fanfic geje akibat diri ini yang nggak bisa tidur malem-malem. Dan sebenernya aku sendri juga nggak ngerti ini aku bikin apaan sih ( _flip table_ ).

Terima kasih bagi semua yang sudah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
